Eliminafing health disparifies is a major unmet need in our society. The concern is not only for equity and social jusfice. It will be impossible to fulfill our nafional goal to have a healthy populafion without addressing this need. Achieving this goal can be significanfiy enhanced by establishing health disparifies research centers across the nation that are ready to implement an agenda of research, education, training and community outreach activifies to support the goal of the NIMHD to eliminate disparifies. Implementing these activities requires an effective administrative structure that provides support and facilitates the execution of successful initiatives and research plans. Based on our experience in the previous grant cycle, it would not be possible to operate the Center with all of its acfivifies and maintain institutional support without a visible and efficient administrative core. The Administrative Core structure and function proposed in this application will be critical to achieve the major goals of our Center and the specific aims proposed by its other cores. For instance, we put significant attenfion into having an Administrative Core that addresses the needs of a young growing center. This plan provides adequate oversight through effective and experienced internal and external scientific leadership and avoids unnecessary bureaucracy and also fits well within the structure of the Center. The structure proposed for the Center was crafted in such a way that it addresses all LLU policies with respect to university centers, institutes and departments, and includes required oversight by LLU administrafion through an Internal Advisory panel. This was important to qualify for financial support in proportion to extramural funding generated similarly by other centers and departments. The External Advisory Panel includes a cadre of experienced nafional leaders in health disparifies that advise the Center Director and leadership team.